City of Memory
by MaddieKristine
Summary: Note: This is my first Fanfic piece The summary is in the story. Please give positive comments and feedback. I will publish new chapters as I wirte them. Also, DONT read if you havent read COB-COG. Thanks! Disclaimer:i dont own the mortal instruments
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Clary Fray has everything she wants... or so she tells the Seile Queen. Her evil father, Valentine, is dead. Her mother is risen from a coma like sleep. And best of all, her brother no longer, Jace, isn't gone forever.

Jace and Clary rediscover their relationship soon after Valentine's death. You'd think they could catch a break. No, that's not how things work in the Shadowhunter world.

A race of greater super demons has found a way into New York City. Mundanes are blind, so they cannot defend themselves. It's up to Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabelle and the wolves to save them all... Before it's too late.

Chapter One

Clary

"Hey Luke," I said as I opened the door. Luke stood there with what looked like twenty grocery bags in each hand. My mother was right behind him with a similar lot.

" Hey Clary. Is Simon here?" my mom replied.

"Yeah, and so is Maia. They are like joined at the hip!" I exclaimed. My mom looked at LuKe with an expression I know well. It said " should we tell her yet?" .

"Okay, what's up guys? You are giving each other that look," I told them.

"What look?" Luke said innocently, setting his grocery bags on the buffet table in the living room.

"Oh you know. That look you give each other when you're not sure you want to tell me something. So tell me." I replied. By now I could tell we had an audience. Simon and Maia were standing behind me with unsure looks on their faces.

"Uhm... We'll just be going now," Maia stuttered.

"No. You can stay. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," my mom said quickly.

"Find out what? I've been waiting past two minutes and I have failed to understand what you are trying to say!" I said, exasperated.

" Okay. Clary, you're mother has agreed to marry me. I figured you would want some say in that, so here we are. I... I just... I wanted to make sure that was okay, about me being your stepdad," Luke said slowly.

I hesitated. I wanted to scream, yes yes yes! I wanted to tell them I had always wanted Luke to he my father, and this was a dream come true. But I couldn't seem to find my lips.

"Oh, well I mean, I don't have to b-" Luke didn't get to finish.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Yes yes yes! A million times yes!" then I hugged them both. Someone cleared their throat behind us. I grinned and spun around. "Congradulations . I'm really happy for you," Simon said.

"Yeah, congrats. Comon Simon. I think it's time we left," Maia said," Maybe we could go visit the Lightwoods or something."

I've always liked Maia. She is smart and pretty, with dark skin and hair that is always in braids. Maia is a lycanthrope and Luke is her pack leader. Her and Simon have always had a thing for each other, but now it's strictly friendly. Simon is gravitating more towards the Lightwood girl, Isabelle.

"Clary? Clary? Yoo hoo? Did you hear what I just said?" Mom said. I just shook my head.

" Oh, well what I began to say is that we were thinking of having the wedding in June. You know, at that little out of the way park. It wouldn't be big, just us, Simon, Maia, the Lightwoods, and maybe the pack. Nothing to extravigent." she went on. Wow. How great could this day get? The only thing that could make it better would be...

" I'm here. Did you miss me?" Jace. Of course, he just happens to show up with great timing.

" Sure. Hey Mom and Luke are engaged! Isn't that awesome?" I said.

" No way. I'm hoping I get to be ring bearer," he replied.

"Uh, Jace, I think a ring bearer has to be under the age of five to be considered appropriate. Besides, you look more like a best man kinda person," Luke said.

I glanced at Jace. He just shrugged, and managed to have his too long blonde hair flopping in his eyes and still look like an angel. I could almost imagine the drawing of him with white angel wings sprouting out of his back. It seemed like forever ago I drew it, but my concious mind reminded me it had only been a few months since my world turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jace

Clary stood in the doorway grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I demanded," did I forget to put pants on agian? 'cuz I had a dream like that last night."

"No. You are fully clothed," Clary replied," I'm just really happy. And hungry. Do you want to get some breakfast?"

I nodded in response and strode to the door. I turned back, sensing she wasn't following me.

"What is it now Clary?" I complained in my whiniest voice.

" First off," she started," you sound like a two year old when you do that. Second of all, I'm still in Pajamas." she made a gesture to include all of her body.

I looked.

Yep, she had on an old flannel shirt with blue stripes (possibly Luke's) and shorts with deep pockets. Out of one of them stook out the handle of a small sephral blade. I looked at her and smiled.

" Well, with that blade you could certainly slice up anyone who made fun of your...um, attire," I said. Clary frowned and punched me in the arm.

" Im not Isabelle," she said matter of factly.

"I'm just sayin' ya know. If you wanted to, you probably could," I said.

" I'm not sure," she said," but I think that was a compliment."

I waved her off.

" Yeah right. You know that I don't give compliments. Anyway, do you want to change, or should I whip us up something to eat? Suprisingly, I make some mean French Toast," I finished.

" Okay. Sounds great. I'll go get the fire extinguisher," she smiled at me and skipped into Luke's small kitchen.

There is something about Clary that just makes me happy. She is just one of those people who are always happy and takes everything in stride. That is why I love her.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter Three

Simon

Being a vampire isn't as bad as it seems. Well, at least if you are what everyone calls a 'Daywalker' like me. When I'm hungry/thirsty or whatever you call it, it can be uncomfortable, sure. But the rest is fine. I can see my mom and friends. I can watch the sun travel from east to west. I can live, even when I cannot.

Chapter Four

Clary

Jace making breakfast. This is a new one. I always thought Mayrse was the cook in the Lightwood family.

"Well, you managed not to burn it, and the fire extinguisher wasn't used, so I call it a success," I proclaimed.

" Not yet. Try them," he commanded.

So I took my fork and cut a small chunk. The toast was golden brown and it was drenched in butter and syrup. I hesitantly put it in my mouth. An explosion of flavor happened in my mouth. I could taste powdered sugar and cinnamon, along with some spice that I could not name. It was spicy and sweet at the some time, and it left a zing of extra flavor to the perfect toast.

" Holy Crap! Jace these are amazing! How did you learn to cook like this?" I asked, stunned that he created something so, well, normal.

" When I was a little kid, I had to make my own breakfast. Valentine would just disappear, then I didn't know where, but now I know it was to train the real Jonathan. I guess after a while I just got it right." he smiled, and his eyelashes created shadows when he did. Right there was why I liked Jace. He was funny and strong. He had the beauty of an Angel. And when he smiled, my heart melted.

•••

After breakfast, I went up to my room to change into some clothes while Jace cleaned up the kitchen. I slipped into my room quietly. Below me, I could her the water from the sink running and the clink of pans.

I walked to my microscopic closet (before we moved in with Luke, I had a big closet, but my mom didn't want to go back there agian.) and grabbed a short-sleeved pink tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I stripped and put on the fresh clothes.

It felt good to be home after being in Idris. Sure, Idris was beautiful and it seems like a home, but nothing can beat Brooklyn. I'd grown up here. My friends (both old and new) are here. Not that I have many friends, but still.

I stopped thinking so I could pull on my Shadowhunter leather jacket and a sephral blade and my stele in one of the internal pockets and grabbed my cell phone ( Luke had replaced my old one) and walked down the hallway. Jace waited for me at the bottom the stairs.

"Someone is here to see you," he said quietly.

I reached out and took his hand, then walked into the kitchen. I reached down and touched the handle of the sephral blade I kept there. Jace squeezed my hand, a reassuring touch, telling me to relax. I did and I saw why.

Magnes Bane sat at the kitchen table, eating some French toast Jace must have made him. He looked up as we walked in. He was wearing purple glitter today, and his shirt was a deep gold (sparkly, of course) and his black hair was died with purple streaks.

" Hey there Clary. I fink I can do something to help that little memory of yours," he said, and my day brightened even more (if that was possible).


	4. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter Five

Clary

" What? Are you serious Magnes? Because if you aren't,

this is soooo not funny," I said.

" No, I'm quite sure. In fact, I'd put money on it that I'm right," he replied," And I'm not a gambling person."

I sighed. Ever since I had found his name my brain, Magnes had told me that he couldn't unravel the lock he had put on my brain. This was amazing! Did he find a spell from the White Book?

" Is it a spell from the White Book?" Jace asked as if he had read my mind.

" No, Nephillim it isn't. It is a city actually. A city in which you have to travel by portal to. It's the only way," Magnes said.

" What is it called? Perhaps I have heard of it before," Jace asked.

"Well, to Downworlders, it is called the... Night World. That is the best translation I can give you. But to you Nephillim, it is called the City of Memories."

Chapter Six

Jace

" There is no way in the named the Angel I will let Clary go there. The Night World? What are you thinking?" I demanded of the Warlock.

" I'm thinking," Magnes replied," what you Nephillim refused to think. She must visit the City of Memories."

Obviously, Clary had been listening.

" Jace, what's there? In the Night World, I mean." she said quietly.

" Darkness. That's what's there. Darkness. It's so dark not the light of your witchlight stone, or even the light of your sephral blade can penetrate it," Magnes responded, picking back up his fork and shoving a mother piece of French Toast in his mouth.

" Okay,"Clary said suddenly," I'll go." she looked over at me like she knew I would explode. She was right.

" Clarissa Morgenstern! I will never let you go there. It's too dangerous. Tell her Magnes." I looked at Magnes expectantly.

"Well, there are side effects, you see. Some include weakness, dizzy spells, exaustion in your limbs, and craziness. But you," he looked at Clary," are strong. You probably couldn't be effected by the side effects, well not by much." he finished.

Now I was angry. How could he defend her? He was supposed to defend me. That was the deal. Well that's what I get for making a deal with a warlock.

" Okay, so it's settled. I'll go to the City of Memories. How's today work for you,Magnes?"Clary asked, turning the traitor warlock.

" Well, it's not that simple, Clary. The Night World is a realm of the mind only. Your body will remain here," I said in a whisper.

" But you said that I had to get there through portal..." she said in return, a quizzacal look on her face.

" It isn't a normal portal, like the one you created. It's more of a spell," Mangnes answered her unsaid question. Ugh. I was getting a major headache. Why did Clary have to think this was a good idea?

" All right. You can go. I just want to he there to say I told you so." and then I walked out the door.

•••

I didn't really know where I was going. I just started walking away from Luke's house. I wanted to get away from what was said there.

In the subway station, I decided to go to the institute.

The Lightwoods had bought a house near Luke's. It was an old two story farmhouse style. The outside was a cheerful yellow, but inside, there was a ton of secret rooms, which was just plain convient for a family of Shadowhunters.

I was thinking of all of this when I walked up the steps of the Institute. I hadn't been here since the day we attempted to go through a portal to Idris in the side wall. As far as I knew, no one else had been here either. I clutched my witchlight rune stone and light exploded from my palm. I switched it to my non-fighting hand. I then reached into my jacket, where I kept my sephral blade. This one was named Baabiel. At the thought of the name, the blade's hilt glowed a bit. I smiled. It was amazing, the things a Shadowhunter could do. I almost forgot to mark myself. I set my blade and runestone down on a nearby table and snatched my stele from my pocket.

I quickly marked my arm with a series of ink black runes.

Strength. Speed. Stealth. Protection.

They all came naturally to me. Of course, I wasn't as attuned to runes as Clary, I just had grown up around them.

Once I was done, I slipped my stele back into the pocket and snatched up my runestone- it's light was just beginning to falter- and sephral blade. I took quick, sure steps to the elevator and pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

I waited a few more seconds, then pressed it again. Still nothing. Huh. Weird. The elevator has been working for at least one hundred years- and then I smelled it.

The sent of demon stood heavy in the air. It smell like the inside of a landfill. It was also eerily silent in the hall, which was weird, considering there was usually the sound of New York traffic filling the downstairs area.

I was getting increasingly curious as I walked up the ancient stairs on the left of the elevator. Something felt weird here. The Institute used to be like a home. Now it felt like a foreign land. It was too dark. It was the kind of dark that leaves some people claustrophobic. It was the kind of dark that if I didn't have a witch light, I would be out of there.

However, some instinct made me go forward.

I heard it when I reached the second floor. There was hissing and yelling of demons came from behind the door. A yowling of a cat came from somewhere nearby. Well, at least the Persian was safe. Just then, the door handle moved. I quickly grabbed my stele and drew a holding rune upon the door. It wouldn't last long, but it would have to do.

I had to hide.

I ran down the stairs just as the door flew open.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Simon

"Okay," I thought to myself," you can do this." I strode into the living room. My mother was sitting on the couch reading Chicken Soup for the Woman's Soul. My mother was a pretty woman, for a 40 year old single mom. She has long dark hair and the type of eyes that are so light blue that they look like early morning sky. She hardly looked like the mother of a vampire.

" Uhm, mom, I need at tell you something." I hesitated. How was I going to go about this?

" I-I... Mom, you are soooo not going to believe this, and you are probably going to send me to a shrink. But mom, I'm... I'm a vampire." I paused and look at her heart shaped face. She just stared at me. Her book dropped, and I swear, she looked like she was going to faint.

" Honey," she said after a long pause," are you okay? Running a Fever? Are you high?"

" No Mom. I'm not high, or running a fever, or hallucinating. I'm telling you the truth. Are YOU okay?" I pleaded.

Her face had gone white. He dark hair and light eyes stood out, reminding me of Isabelle. Speaking of whom...

" Oh, and there is way more to this world than you thought. You know Clary? She and her mom are these things called Shadowhunters. They hunt demons. And I'm called a Daywalker, because most vamps will burn up in sunlight, but I can't."

I decided to leave it at that. My mother was still sitting in the same spot as before, only she looked more frail right now.

" I can't believe this." that was all she said for a long time.

" Believe what?" I asked her,feeling like there was more.

" Your a vampire. This can't happen agian."

What? Okay, this was defnately getting creepy.

" Agian? Mom, what are you talking about?" she hesitated.

" Sweety, I have something to tell you,too. Your...your... Your father was one too. I shouldn't have had you. He was frozen. But I did. I had you and he ran away. I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner."

I stood, frozen in the doorway. I was internally debuting weather or not I should run away or jump into my mom's arms and cry. I was tempted to the latter. Instead, I hugged her. I hugged her like I would never let go.


End file.
